


Show Her

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John helps Katie relax. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Her

"If she's so important to you... show her."

The words echo and John knows he needs to do just that. He has been trying all year and yet, this time he knows how to show her. Katie comes home to a cooked meal, a warm bath and fresh, comfortable clothing. The girls have been sent to see their friends for a sleepover and so, they are alone together. By the time Katie had bathed, dressed and eaten, she is relaxed enough to allow John to massage her back. Despite the months having passed easily, she is still sometimes a little tender where she had pulled a back muscle out of place. It had healed, but the phantom pain still returned if she sat too still for too long. Which, with her work, she often had to. John's touch is light but firm enough to give her a proper massage and she all but melts under his touch, allowing a small moan to escape her. She is soon rested, John having moved away to wash the remaining massage oils from his hands, but smiling when he comes back to find her half-asleep. 

She meant the world to him and, if letting her sleep was what she needed, he would happily do it. He had settled at her side, smiling when she curled into him to rest. 

"Goodnight love."

His voice is soft even as she drifts to sleep, his arms light around her, letting her feel warm and safe.


End file.
